One Thing
by Jeannexta
Summary: Sena tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena Hiruma kembali membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Bisa ia rasakan jantung Hiruma berdebar kencang seperti miliknya dari kedua dada telanjang mereka yang menempel. # HiruSena; BL; Yaoi; Rating M untuk implisit lemon; ONESHOT. Enjoy!


"Ini gawat."

Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu ia melihat sesuatu menghiasi leher putihnya dari cermin di atas _wastafel_ yang ada di depannya. Jemari kanannya meraba leher bagian kirinya. Sebuah tanda kemerahan kecil yang membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk memudar tercetak di lehernya. Dengan sangat jelas. Bagi setiap orang yang melihat tanda di lehernya ini pastinya sudah tahu tanpa perlu bertanya padanya.

Paras Sena seketika memanas. Teringat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya mendapat tanda itu di lehernya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Bagaimana caranya ia menutupi tanda itu? Jika ia memakai plester luka, pasti akan menarik perhatian. Sena mengeluh pelan. Berniat ingin membolos sekolah sehari, tetapi teringat kedua orangtuanya pasti akan bertanya kenapa. Terlebih lagi, Mamori, Monta, dan semua temannya dari tim Deimon pastinya akan mendatangi rumahnya jika hari ini ia tak pergi sekolah.

"Sena! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" seruan ibunya terdengar dari bawah, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sena tersentak, sebelum menyahut.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_! Aku sudah bangun!"

Sena kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menarik nafas panjang-panjang dengan kedua bahu yang turun lemas. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide yang bisa menutupi tanda di lehernya. Tak ada salahnya ia mencoba, kan?

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Riichiro Inagaki** dan **Yusuke Murata.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Canon Universe**_

 **M** - _rated_

 **4k+** _words_

 _ **Romance/Humor**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **HiruSena** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menceritakan **hubungan antara pria dengan pria.** _Possible Out Of Characters. Rating_ **M** untuk implisit _lemon._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari doujinshi SnK berjudul Honey Flower karya NIA. Ide cerita dan dialog sebagian saya pakai dan disesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini. ^^

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **One Thing**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Kereta yang menuju sekolah Deimon berhenti di stasiun. Sena melangkah ke luar dari gerbong kereta sambil memegang syal cokelat tua yang melingkar di lehernya, hingga hampir menutupi mulutnya.

Sena menarik nafas panjang begitu melihat para murid yang bersekolah di Deimon berjalan melewatinya tanpa curiga. Tak ada yang bisa melihat tanda di lehernya berkat syal yang dipakainya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ia hanya perlu menghindari—

"Sena!"

Sena terkesiap. Langkahnya sontak berhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Sang _receiver_ Deimon, Monta melambaikan satu tangan ke arahnya, sebelum berlari menyusulnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau memakai syal?" Kedua mata Monta menatap syal yang melingkari leher Sena. Kedua alis tebalnya terangkat tinggi.

"A—ini," Sena nyaris tergagap. Padahal ia sudah berlatih tadi di dalam kereta jika ada yang menanyakannya. "Sepertinya aku hanya flu ringan, karena alergi dengan serbuk bunga."

Monta mengangguk-angguk, "Padahal ini musim semi, tapi kau bisa terkena flu. Ya, aku pernah dengar sih kalau ada sebagian orang yang alergi dengan serbuk bunga."

Sena menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya Monta benar-benar percaya kalau ia sakit.

"Sena!"

Sena terlonjak kaget. Suara Mamori terdengar tak jauh dari belakang. Ini dia orang paling pertama yang harusnya dihindari Sena. Mamori Anezaki. Gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri. Yang masih tetap over-protektif jikalau ada yang menganggunya.

"Eh?" Kedua bola mata Mamori tertuju pada syal pemuda mungil itu. "Sena, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau memaksakan diri ke sekolah?"

Setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahi Sena. Berdoa mati-matian dalam hati agar Mamori tak tahu kalau sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik syal yang dipakainya. Gadis itu masih sibuk mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari dalam tasnya.

"Mamori _nee-chan_ ," panggilan Sena membuat Mamori menoleh. "Aku hanya kena flu ringan kok," katanya, memaksakan senyum.

"Iya, Mamori- _san_." Monta ikut menimpali, "Sena hanya flu ringan, karena alergi dengan serbuk bunga."

Mamori terdiam. Sejak mengenal Sena dari kecil ia tahu pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tidak pernah alergi dengan serbuk bunga. Dan itu artinya, Sena sedang berbohong sekarang. Apa mungkin Sena menyembunyikan penyakit berbahaya yang tak diketahui Mamori?

"Sena..." dengan wajah cemas yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, gadis itu menahan kedua pundak Sena. "Mamo- _nee_ tahu kau sedang berbohong," Sena meneguk ludah. Gawat. "Lebih baik sekarang kau katakan yang sejujurnya. Sebenarnya kau—"

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Tiga tembakan yang meletus di udara seketika membuat Sena, Mamori, dan Monta terlonjak kaget bersamaan. Sang menara komando tim Deimon, Hiruma Youichi berdiri di belakang Mamori dengan aura gelap yang mengancam. Menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang seperti hiu.

"Manajer sialan, cebol sialan, monyet sialan!" Panggilan khusus itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Hiruma, "Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di sini, hah? Cepat ke lapangan untuk latihan pagi!"

Monta yang ingin menyelamatkan dirinya lebih dulu sontak berbalik dan berlari pergi menuju gerbang sekolah dengan wajah ketakutan. Hiruma mendengus melihat Monta yang lebih dulu sadar diri. Pandangannya tertuju pada Mamori, lalu beralih pada Sena. Sena langsung menunduk begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau memakai syal itu, cebol sialan?" Kedua mata Hiruma tak menoleh dari Sena. "Kau pikir bisa bolos latihan dengan sakitmu?"

"Hiruma!" Mamori membentak dengan kedua mata melotot tajam. Merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk melindungi Sena. "Jangan ganggu Sena!"

"Cih!" Hiruma mendecih, sebelum ia merangsek maju, dan mendorong tubuh Mamori ke samping dengan mudah. "Ikut aku, cebol sialan." Tangan kirinya yang bebas menarik ujung syal Sena.

Sena mendongak kaget. Tarikan Hiruma di syal-nya membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti. Karena jika tidak bisa-bisa ia tercekik dengan syal-nya sendiri.

Amarah Mamori meluap-luap. Tidak terima melihat Sena diperlakukan oleh Hiruma layaknya hewan peliharaan. "Lepaskan Sena!" Satu tangannya langsung menyambar sebelah lengan Sena. Berusaha menarik Sena dari cengkaraman sang iblis penguasa Deimon.

Hiruma menggeram. "Lebih baik kau yang melepaskannya, manajer sialan!" Ia menarik syal Sena lebih kuat.

Kedua musuh bebuyutan itu saling tarik-menarik. Tercekat. Sena menjerit tertahan.

"Hi-Hi... ru... ma... _san_ —"

Jantung Hiruma nyaris berhenti begitu ia melihat kedua bola mata Sena naik ke atas karena tercekik. Tangannya yang memegang syal pemuda mungil itu seketika melonggar dan terlepas. Sena bernafas terengah-engah. Dengan rahang mengatup keras, Hiruma berbalik, dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Sena, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mamori bertanya dengan raut cemas. Sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Sena.

Sena menggeleng-geleng. Kedua matanya masih tak berkedip menatap punggung Hiruma yang berjalan menjauh, hingga menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pintu ruang klub _American Football_ Deimon dibuka Hiruma dengan satu kakinya dari luar, ketika sore itu Sena sedang duduk di dalam sambil menghafal kartu strategi di atas meja. Pemuda mungil berparas manis itu sontak menoleh terkejut. Hiruma mengunci pintu, setelah memastikan Cerberus sudah menjaga pintu dari luar. Tanpa menoleh dari wajah Sena, kapten Deimon itu berjalan mendekat dengan senjata AK-47 yang terus bersandar di bahu lebarnya.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan semuanya, cebol sialan."

Sena menelan ludah diam-diam begitu Hiruma berhenti persis di sampingnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur tak ikut latihan hari ini karena Mamori yang memaksanya untuk duduk manis di ruang klub; karena dengan begitu ia tak perlu kelabakan jika ditanyai tentang tanda di lehernya. Mamori pasti tertahan oleh Suzuna di lapangan, hingga Hiruma bisa lolos diam-diam kembali ke ruang klub.

Kedua bola mata _tosca_ itu menatapnya tajam. Menunggu. "Oi, cebol sialan!" geram Hiruma, tak sabar.

"Aku... harus menjelaskan apa, Hiruma- _san_?" Bibir merah itu akhirnya terbuka dan berkata. Kedua bola mata karamel besarnya menatap sang kapten sedikit bingung.

Hiruma berdecak. Tiba-tiba ia menyambar dagu Sena, mengangkatnya hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak sejengkal. "Kenapa kau memakai syal itu? Aku tahu kau tak sakit. Jelaskan!"

Kedua mata Sena mengerjap. Seketika warna merah membungkus wajah manisnya. Malu. Kedua tangannya refleks menangkup wajahnya. Hiruma sempat tertegun, sebelum alisnya mengerut.

Kesal melihat _running back_ Deimon itu masih menutupi wajahnya, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hiruma mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas meja, dan membaringkannya terlentang. Sena tersentak begitu Hiruma menahan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala. Sang kapten Deimon itu berdiri di antara kedua kakinya yang tergantung menjuntai ke bawah.

"Hi-Hiruma- _san_!" Sena meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun Hiruma tak membiarkannya. Sena menarik nafas tercekat. Tubuh sang kapten merendah, hingga dada rata keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

"Berani sekali kau membuatku menunggu mendengar penjelasanmu, cebol sialan!"

"Ba-Baiklah! Tapi kumohon lepaskan aku dulu, Hiruma- _san_!"

Hiruma menyipitkan matanya, "Akan kulepaskan jika kau sudah menjelaskannya!"

Tak ada pilihan, Sena menarik nafas panjang. Sesaat bibirnya terasa kelu. "Ini... aku memakai syal ini agar tak ada yang tahu tanda yang kau berikan di leherku, kemarin." Suaranya nyaris mencicit. Sena membuang wajahnya ke samping. Benar-benar malu setelah mengatakannya.

Cengkraman Hiruma di kedua pergelangan tangan Sena melonggar. Sena menghela nafas lega dalam hati begitu ekor matanya melihat Hiruma menarik diri.

"Hanya itu?" Satu alis Hiruma terangkat.

Sena mengangguk cepat.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hiruma menyingkap syal yang dipakai Sena. Tak ada reaksi di wajahnya begitu melihat tanda kemerahan kecil di leher putih Sena. Tak sampai semenit melihatnya, Hiruma berbalik, berjalan menuju sofa panjang. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Sena turun dari atas meja, merapikan syal-nya dengan kedua pipi yang masih merona.

"Hiruma- _san_ , kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba membuat tanda ini di leherku?" Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Kemarin ia tak sempat bertanya pada sang kapten sekaligus kekasihnya itu, karena masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma. Awalnya mereka hanya berciuman ringan, hingga Hiruma menyudutkan tubuhnya di pintu loker, dan bibir itu merambat turun di lehernya.

Hiruma sengaja tak menjawab. Tidak ingin bilang kalau sebenarnya kemarin ia nyaris lepas kendali, jika saja ia tak mendengar Cerberus menggonggong di luar; memberi tahu kalau ada anggota tim Deimon yang menuju ruang klub.

Melihat keterdiaman sang kapten Deimon, Sena menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Tak bisa menyangkal kalau kemarin ia sedikit kecewa karena Hiruma berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia menginginkan sentuhan intim yang lebih dari kemarin. Selama ini Hiruma hanya menyentuhnya sebatas berciuman. Tak lebih.

"Hiruma- _san_..." Wajah Sena menunduk, tak berani menatap langsung wajah Hiruma untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. "Bolehkah... malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu?"

Kedua mata Hiruma seketika membelalak. Telinganya yang bermasalah atau Sena yang sedang bercanda? Apa pemuda mungil itu tak tahu tubuhnya dalam bahaya jika berani menginap di tempatnya?

"Apa?" Hiruma kembali memastikan.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu?" Sang _running back_ kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

"Apa kau sudah siap sampai berani menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Sena mengangguk.

Hening.

Hiruma bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Berjalan melewati Sena yang menengadah.

"Kuberi kau waktu tiga jam untuk berpikir lagi," kata Hiruma tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu. "Jam sembilan malam tepat akan kukirim taksi ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke tempatku. Abaikan taksi itu jika kau tak mau, atau naik taksi itu jika kau mau."

Punggung Hiruma menghilang di balik pintu. Sena kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Semua keputusan ada di tangannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma di ruang klub sore tadi, sebuah taksi melambat dan berhenti persis di depan pintu rumah Sena. Sena kembali melirik jam wekernya. Tepat jam sembilan malam.

Besok hari Minggu. Sekolah libur. Biasanya Hiruma menyuruh semuanya latihan di lapangan sekolah. Tapi tadi Sena mendengar dari Monta kalau Hiruma sengaja meliburkan mereka. Sena tahu kenapa, tapi ia tak ingin memberi tahu sahabat baiknya itu.

Jam sembilan lewat lima menit, Sena memakai jaket dan syal-nya. Saat makan malam tadi ia sudah memberi tahu kedua orangtuanya kalau malam ini ia akan menginap di rumah Riku. Sengaja berbohong. Karena jika ia memberi tahu kalau ia menginap di tempat si iblis penguasa Deimon, kedua orangtuanya pasti akan kejang-kejang, lalu pingsan dengan mulut berbusa; ini karena dulu Mamori pernah bercerita tentang Hiruma dan klub _American Football_ yang diikuti Sena di sekolah.

Sena meringis. Membayangkan jikalau kedua orangtuanya tahu ia sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan kaptennya itu, pasti reaksinya akan lebih terguncang. Tapi Sena tak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hiruma. Ia tak bisa lepas dari Hiruma. Hatinya sudah terjerat. Dan ia tak menyesal.

Kedua kaki Sena melangkah mantap ke luar dari dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Ia menuruni tangga dan berpapasan dengan ibunya yang baru selesai mencuci piring di dapur.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya," pesan ibunya. Sena mengangguk tersenyum. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi ibunya.

Sena menarik nafas panjang begitu ia sudah ke luar dari pintu rumahnya. Kedua kakinya menuju pintu pagar. Melihat sang supir taksi sudah berdiri di samping pintu belakang yang sengaja dia buka.

 _"Abaikan taksi itu jika kau tak mau, atau naik taksi itu jika kau mau."_

Perkataan Hiruma kembali berbisik keluar. Tapi keputusan Sena sudah bulat. Ia masuk ke dalam taksi dan duduk dengan jantung yang berdebar. Supir taksi menutup pintu di samping Sena, dan kembali menuju pintu pengemudi. Taksi itu bergerak dari depan rumah Sena. Melaju dengan kecepatan standar.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sebuah amplop putih kecil diberikan sang supir taksi begitu mobilnya berhenti di depan gedung apartemen mewah. Sena menerima dengan wajah bingung dan kening mengerut.

"Dari Tuan Hiruma," jelas sang supir. "Tidak usah membayar biaya taksi." Dari raut wajahnya yang ketakutan, dia salah satu budak Hiruma.

Taksi itu melesat pergi diiringi tatapan Sena yang masih berdiri bergeming. Pemuda mungil itu berbalik, menatap gedung apartemen bertingkat tiga puluh di hadapannya. Sena menunduk, menatap amplop di tangannya. Ia membukanya dan mendapati kertas yang ditulis Hiruma.

 _'Lantai 21 kamar 2101.'_

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sena kembali melangkah menuju pintu utama gedung apartemen. Ia langsung menuju _lift_ tanpa perlu bertanya di resepsionis. Di dalam _lift_ yang membawanya ke lantai 21, jantung Sena kembali berdebar. Dua pintu besi di depannya akhirnya terbuka bersamaan dengan suara denting bel begitu sampai di lantai 21. Sena melangkah keluar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari kamar bernomor 2101. Begitu sampai di depan kamar yang ia tuju, Sena menarik nafas panjang.

Pintu terbuka otomatis dari dalam tepat sebelum jari telunjuk Sena menekan bel di samping pintu. Kedua mata Sena menatap cctv di atas pintu tanpa sengaja. Hiruma pasti sudah melihat kedatangannya lebih dulu. Sena melangkah masuk, lalu menutup pintu. Ia melepas sepatu dan memakai sendal khusus yang sudah disediakan.

Suara televisi terdengar semakin jelas ketika Sena berjalan di koridor. Langkahnya berhenti begitu melihat Hiruma duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu dengan kedua tangan menopang di atas kepala sofa. Keduanya saling berpandangan. _Tosca_ bertemu karamel. Dengan gerakan dagu, Hiruma memanggil Sena untuk duduk di samping kirinya.

"Mengejutkan, kau benar-benar datang." Hiruma lebih dulu bersuara begitu Sena duduk di sampingnya. Lewat ekor matanya ia melirik Sena yang duduk tegap dengan kedua tangan mengepal di atas paha. Lengan kiri Hiruma terangkat, turun menuju pinggang ramping Sena. "Berarti kau sudah siap, Sena?"

Sena mengangguk dalam tunduknya. Dadanya diselimuti rasa hangat begitu Hiruma memanggil nama kecilnya; hanya saat mereka berdua seperti ini. Tangan kanan Hiruma mengangkat dagu Sena. Mempertemukan kedua mata mereka. Wajah itu merendah. Sena memejamkan kedua matanya begitu bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir Hiruma melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, sebelum lidahnya menerobos masuk. Kedua mata Sena terbuka begitu ia mendengar suara restleting jaketnya yang diturunkan, dan telapak tangan Hiruma menyusup masuk di balik kaus biru tua yang dipakainya. Meraba-rapa perutnya, lalu mulai naik ke dadanya.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Ciuman dilepas Sena dengan paksa. Hiruma mengerut. Dengan punggung tangannya, Sena menghapus _saliva_ di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Hiruma.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang...," Sena memulai, "' _Tanyakan satu hal padaku, dan aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu_ '. Apa kau masih ingat, Hiruma- _san_?"

Hiruma terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Saat kecil dulu aku tak suka makan wortel. _Okaa-san_ terus memaksaku untuk makan. Karena katanya jika aku tak makan wortel aku tak bisa tumbuh besar," Sena tertawa geli mengingat kenangan kecilnya dulu. Di sampingnya, Hiruma diam mendengarkan. "Karena tak suka dengan wortel, aku selalu membuangnya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan _okaa-san_. Tapi akhirnya dia mengetahuinya."

Sadar kalau sedari tadi Hiruma hanya diam mendengarkan ceritanya, Sena menoleh.

"Hiruma- _san_ , apa ceritaku membosankan?"

Hiruma menoleh dan menatap pemuda mungil itu. "Tidak."

Kedua bola mata karamel itu menatap Hiruma selama tiga detik, "Hiruma- _san_ , apa kau juga pemilih makanan?"

Satu alis Hiruma terangkat, "Huh?"

"Aku tak suka wortel sejak kecil. Dan hanya suka makanan tertentu. Apa Hiruma- _san_ juga begitu?" Sena masih menunggu jawaban.

Hiruma menarik nafas, "Tidak. Aku bukan pemilih makanan."

"Sungguh?" Kedua mata Sena berbinar-binar. Hiruma mengerut bingung. "Padahal aku jarang melihat kau makan banyak. Aku hanya sering melihat kau mengunyah permen karet _mint_ tanpa gula favoritmu itu."

Hiruma terdiam.

"Hiruma- _san_ , apa warna favoritmu?" Sena kembali bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Warna favoritku?" Sang kapten Deimon semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sena.

"Kalau begitu apa bunga favoritmu?" kejar Sena. "Oh, ya. Apa kau bermimpi indah kemarin? Maukah kau ceritakan padaku?"

Hiruma tak habis pikir. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bisa menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Apa semua pertanyaanmu itu akan membuat kau senang jika aku menjawabnya?"

"Ya." Sena mengangguk. Bibirnya mengembang tersenyum. "Aku ingin tahu segala hal tentang dirimu, Hiruma- _san_." Kedua tangannya memilin ujung kausnya dengan pipi merona. "Selama ini kita berpacaran diam-diam, namun tak ada satu pun kesukaanmu yang kutahu. Waktuku saat bersama denganmu di sekolah selalu berakhir dengan cepat. Aku tak sempat berbicara denganmu, kecuali mengenai pertandingan dan strategi."

Hiruma seolah kehabisan kata-kata. "Bukannya aku bilang padamu untuk menanyakan satu hal saja." Ia mengacak rambut kuning _spiky_ -nya setengah frustasi, "Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal-hal sepele seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu," jari telunjuk Sena menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Aku ingin membicarakan berbagai macam hal denganmu. Seperti saat ini. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi, Hiruma- _san_."

Hiruma membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Menggumam tak jelas. Rona tipis sempat menghiasi pipinya.

"Padahal tadi kau suka dengan cerita, kan?"

"Tapi kau lebih banyak bertanya daripada bercerita."

Sena menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Jika Hiruma melihatnya, ia pasti sudah mencubit salah satu pipi itu karena berani memasang wajah menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu ini akan jadi yang terakhir..." Hiruma menoleh saat mendengar Sena berkata, "Apa kau menyukai seseorang, Hiruma- _san_?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Sena lebih dulu memutus kontak mata di antara keduanya karena wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah.

"A-Anu, maksudku... umm—lupakan saja pertanyaanku itu," katanya dengan suara terbata-bata dan wajah yang semakin memerah malu.

Hiruma terdiam.

"Umm—kali ini..." Sena menarik nafas panjang. Menenangkan debaran jantungnya. "Ini akan menjadi yang benar-benar terakhir," ia melirik Hiruma lewat ekor mata sambil menggigit bibir bawah sekilas, "Hanya sekali saja. Bisakah aku... menciummu dengan caraku sendiri?"

Tertegun, Hiruma nyaris tak berkutik. Sena menatapnya malu-malu. Menggemaskan. Hiruma mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Sena mendongak beriringan dengan Hiruma yang merendahkan wajahnya. Sang _running back_ Deimon itu mencengkram bagian depan kaus Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya begitu bibir keduanya menempel. Kedua mata Sena setengah terbuka. Melihat kedua mata Hiruma terpejam. Bibirnya bergetar pelan saat ia melumat bibir tipis Hiruma. Sena terengah begitu ia akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Hiruma.

Sang kapten Deimon tiba-tiba menangkup sebelah pipi Sena. Kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka begitu nafas Sena sudah berhembus teratur. Kedua bibir mereka kembali menempel. Kali ini Hiruma yang mendominasi. Lidahnya menyusup masuk. Kedua mata Sena setengah terpejam, sebelum benar-benar terpejam.

Kemudian tanpa melepas ciumannya, Hiruma membopong Sena menuju ke arah kamarnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sena memeluk bantal di depan dadanya erat-erat. Seluruh wajahnya memerah. Rambut dan poninya sudah basah oleh keringat. _Saliva_ mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya. Hiruma terus menghentak di belakang tubuhnya dengan posisi _doggy style_.

Menoleh sekilas ke belakang, Sena bisa melihat wajah Hiruma sedikit menunduk dengan nafas memburu. Peluh keringat meluncur jatuh dari pelipis ke dagunya. Kedua tangannya menahan kedua sisi pinggang Sena yang menungging.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Sudut bibir Hiruma sedikit terangkat begitu melihat Sena kembali menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di bantal. Dengan sengaja Hiruma memelankan temponya, sebelum ia mendorong dengan keras. Tepat mengenai titik sensitif.

"AAAH!" Sena mendesah nyaring. Tubuhnya mengelinjang nikmat. Sesaat ia lupa cara bernafas.

Hiruma membalik tubuhnya, hingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Kedua lengan Sena sontak menyilang di atas wajahnya, menutupi paras manisnya yang memerah, begitu Hiruma melempar bantal yang dipeluknya ke ujung tempat tidur. Tubuh mungilnya terhentak-hentak ke atas karena dorongan tanpa jeda di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Merendahkan tubuhnya, Hiruma memerangkap kesepuluh jari Sena dengan kesepuluh jarinya di kedua sisi kepala pemuda mungil itu. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan dalam jarak dekat. Nafas Hiruma yang memburu berat menerpa wajah Sena.

"Nnnh—ah... Ahh..."

Kedua mata Sena terpejam erat begitu lidah terlatih Hiruma kembali bermain-main di puting dadanya. Sena menggelinjang ketika Hiruma menjilat puting dadanya dari bawah ke atas, sebelum mengulumnya seperti bayi yang ingin menyusui.

Sena menggelengkan kepalanya tak terkendali. Ia sudah nyaris menggapai klimaksnya. Hiruma menyadari. Ia menusuk semakin dalam. Kedua kaki Sena yang terangkat di udara menegang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Desahan panjang bercampur erangan penuh kenikmatan akhirnya meluncur keluar dari bibir Sena. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Hiruma menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya agar Sena bisa menikmati klimaksnya, untuk yang pertama kali. Sesaat ia mengecup sudut bibir Sena, sebelum wajah panasnya tenggelam di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu sang kekasih.

Nafas Sena mulai berangsur-angsur teratur. Kedua matanya mengerjap lelah, tapi ia tahu Hiruma masih belum keluar di dalam tubuhnya. Jemarinya membelai belakang kepala Hiruma dengan lembut. Memberi tanda kalau ia sudah siap melanjutkan. Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya. Sejenak terpana begitu melihat senyuman manis Sena.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Hiruma melingkarkan kedua lengan Sena di lehernya. Dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu, ia memutar tubuhnya, hingga sekarang ia yang berada di bawah dan Sena berada di atas tubuhnya.

Kedua telapak tangan Sena menopang di atas dada bidang Hiruma. Ia bangkit, setengah terduduk. Kedua matanya berkedip dua kali. Hiruma memegang kedua sisi pinggang Sena. Meremasnya gemas, sebelum ia menggerakkannya naik turun.

"A-Ah!" Sena mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Dengan posisi _on top_ ini ia bisa merasakan milik Hiruma menancap semakin dalam di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sena ikut menggerakkan bokongnya. Merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata menyetrum sekujur tubuhnya seperti listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Hiruma merasakan hal yang sama. Gesekan di dalam liang hangat Sena membuatnya nyaris gila. Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar tak lepas kendali dengan nafsunya yang semakin membumbung. Namun gagal, karena ia membuat tubuh Sena terlonjak-lonjak seperti menaiki banteng yang sedang mengamuk.

Pemuda mungil itu tiba-tiba merendahkan wajahnya. Hiruma menoleh. Tak menduga begitu Sena mencium pipinya, lalu hidung mancungnya, dan berakhir di bibirnya. Kedua lidah mereka saling membelit. Menyesap satu sama lain di dalam mulut.

"Hiruma- _san_..." Sena berkata dengan suara tersendat-sendat, "Dari semua hal yang tadi kutanyakan. Sebenarnya, satu hal ini yang ingin kutanyakan. Bisa dibilang... ini sebuah permintaan."

Kedua bola mata _tosca_ itu menatap Sena sedikit bingung. Sena tersenyum.

"Aku ingin... meninggalkan tanda di sini." Ibu jari Sena menyentuh bagian leher sebelah kanan Hiruma. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sena menjilat bagian leher Hiruma yang tadi disentuhnya. Menggigit kecil, sebelum ia melumatnya.

Hiruma tahu apa yang akan tercetak jelas di sana nantinya. Tetapi ia membiarkan Sena melakukan semaunya. Pemuda mungil itu baru mengangkat wajahnya setelah hampir tiga menit. Senyum manisnya mengembang. Kedua telapak tangan Hiruma menangkup wajah manis itu. Membelainya dengan lembut, hingga Sena memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa sadar.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, Hiruma kembali membuat tubuh Sena terlentang di bawah tubuhnya. Sena mengerjap. Bibir Hiruma mendekat ke arah telinganya.

"Sekarang, akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu tadi," kata Hiruma di depan telinga Sena. "Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Jantung Sena berdebar. Menunggu dengan sabar dan penasaran.

"Warna favoritku adalah warna cokelat. Karena warna itu sama seperti warna matamu."

Kedua pipi Sena merona, hingga kedua telinganya.

"Bunga favoritku adalah bunga lavender. Karena wanginya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Sama seperti keberadaan dirimu, yang selalu bersikap lembut dan membuatku nyaman saat bersamamu."

Kali ini Sena menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Tak menyangka.

"Kemarin, aku bermimpi indah. Kau dan aku. Kita berdua berdiri saling berhadapan di atas altar."

Kedua mata Sena membulat. Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dan terakhir—" Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya. Jarak wajahnya dengan Sena hanya seruas dua jari. "Aku menyukai seseorang," ia berkata persis di depan bibir Sena, "namanya... Sena Kobayakawa. Sekarang. Sampai selamanya."

Sena tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena Hiruma kembali membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Bisa ia rasakan jantung Hiruma berdebar kencang seperti miliknya dari kedua dada telanjang mereka yang menempel. Kedua lengan Sena mendekap punggung berkeringat Hiruma erat-erat. Kapten tim Deimon itu berbisik 'Aku mencintaimu' di sela-sela ciumannya. Membuat Sena tahu, betapa berharganya ia di mata Hiruma Youichi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Hari Senin. Sena berjalan sedikit terseok-seok di jalan menuju sekolahnya. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu di apartemen Hiruma masih membekas kuat dalam ingatannya. Membuatnya tersipu-sipu malu hanya dengan mengingatnya.

"Sena! _Ohayou_!" Dengan penuh semangat, Monta menepuk pundak sang _running back_ dari belakang. Sena berjengit kaget sambil mencengkram syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ah. _Ohayou_ , Monta." Sena membalas dengan bibir tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang klub, keduanya mengobrol ringan. Dengan cepat keduanya mengganti seragam sekolah dengan seragam latihan _American Football_. Sena sedikit lega karena ia bisa ikut latihan tanpa harus jadi pusat perhatian, karena bagian lehernya yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ lama dan baru dari Hiruma bisa ditutupi dengan kaus hitam _turtle neck_.

Suara tembakan Hiruma terdengar dari arah lapangan. Sena dan Monta mempercepat laju lari keduanya. Dan memulai pemanasan dengan berlari sepanjang lapangan.

"Sena, Sena. Sepertinya Hiruma _senpai_ juga kena flu ringan karena serbuk bunga. Lihat, dia juga memakai syal sepertimu," kata Monta sambil menunjuk Hiruma dengan dagu. Sang kapten tim Deimon itu berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan senjata AK-47 kesayangannya.

Sena sontak menoleh tanpa berhenti berlari. Kedua matanya mengerjap. Tertegun. Hiruma balas menatapnya, sebelum menatap ke arah lain. Memberi tembakan peringatan ke arah trio Haha yang terlambat datang.

"Sepertinya aku tahu alasan Hiruma- _san_ memakai syal," gumam Sena hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Monta mengerut.

Sena menggeleng. Tersenyum lebar. "Ini rahasia." Kemudian sebelum Monta bertanya lebih jauh, Sena memacu kedua kaki emasnya untuk berlari lebih dulu.

Meninggalkan Monta yang sempat bengong, sebelum berlari menyusulnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:  
**

Tahun 2010, terakhir kali saya membuat fic di fandom ES21 ini. Ada satu fic HiruSena saya yg _discontinued_. Maaf bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di fic itu, namun tak pernah saya _update_ lagi. Alasannya: saya kehilangan _mood_ ngetik lanjutannya.

Saya kembali lagi ke fandom ini untuk menyuguhkan fic HiruSena yg berhasil saya realisasikan dalam bentuk tulisan setelah saya membaca _doujin_ SnK yg saya sebutkan di atas itu. ^^

 _Yeah, I know_. _Lemon_ -nya kurang kecut. Sengaja. Karena jika dibuat eksplisit saya bisa melanggar _rules and guidelines_ FFn. Sangat disayangkan fic HiruSena di fandom ini semakin menipis. Berharap ada yg mau ikut meramaikannya bersama saya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. ;)


End file.
